Mission One team with Two person! Save Ayame!
by anko kakashi
Summary: "Aku sedang berpikir, kau cemburu jika ada orang yang menyukaiku?" ucap Kakashi perlahan.


**Mission~ One team with Two person! Save Ayame!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

BRAAAKK.

Kubuka pintu ruang Hokage dengan sedikit tergesa. Dan segera melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri seorang wanita berambut pirang yang duduk dikursinya.

"Tsunade-sama!" panggilku setengah terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?" Tsunade melemparkan pandangannya kearahku saat ia sedang membuka lembaran kertas ditangannya. Kelihatannya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aoba sudah memberitahu tadi, tapi kenapa anda tidak menyuruh Kotetsu-san dan Izumo-san juga untuk misi ini?"

Tsunade menghela nafas sejenak dan meletakan lembaran kertas dimejanya, tangannya ditumpu pada meja dan menyilangkan jari-jarinya. "Saat ini mereka harus menjaga penjara khusus kelas berat. Kita sedang kekurangan petugas untuk berjaga disana. Para shinobi Konoha setingkat chuunin ke atas juga sedang berada diluar desa."

"Kalau begitu, aku siap menjalankan misi seorang diri" tegasku pada sang Hokage.

"Yang menculik Ayame-san itu ada segerombolan orang yang berusaha mencari informasi desa kita. Mereka pasti bukan shinobi sembarangan karena bisa menyusup ke Konoha tanpa diketahui. Kau butuh rekan team." ucap Tsunade.

"Tapi..." Aku mengernyitkan kening.

"Soal itu tenang saja, dia pasti sudah pulang ke desa hari ini dan aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk menjadi rekanmu dalam misi kali ini." Tsunade memotong cepat ucapanku dengan bernada yakin, sedikit tersenyum.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu, aku mengerti." jawabku sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Tsunade-sama!" panggil Shizune yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan Tonton ditangannya.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan padanya. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang." lanjut Shizune. Tsunade mengangguk.

Hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit kami menunggu, seorang laki-laki berambut perak muncul dari arah pintu ruang Hokage.

"Yooo," Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya pada Tsunade.

"Kakashi! Cepat juga kau datang," komentar Tsunade.

"Di-dia?" pikirku.

"Waah waah bukankah kau menyuruhku lebih cepat?" tanya sang Jounin Konoha sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, "Hn? Yo Anko," sapa Kakashi sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku mengisyaratkannya untuk bersikap biasa. Aku tidak mau dia menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa kami punya hubungan. Namun akhir-akhir ini kami jarang bertemu karena misi yang sedang kami dapatkan dari Hokage. Karena itulah, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia sudah pulang ke desa. Lagipula aku bukan tipe kekasih yang terlalu perhatian pada pasanganku, seperti kekasih lainnya.

Mataku menatap tajam tapi dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi? Misi seperti apa sampai aku yang baru pulang dari desa ini harus segera kemari," tanya Kakashi sambil menatap Tsunade-sama.

"Baiklah, singkatnya begini, tadi malam ada yang menyusup ke desa Konoha dan menculik Ayame. Teuchi menemukan surat yang ditinggalkan mereka dan mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin menukar Ayame dengan gulungan yang berisi jutsu-jutsu Hokage pertama. Saat ini mereka mengatakan ada di Takigakure, dan minta ditukar dengan gulungan itu di sebuah gua dan di gua tersebut Ayame ditahan, jika kita menyerang mereka, mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuh Ayame. Kita juga harus berhati-hati dengan mereka, karena walau bagaimanapun, para penjahat itu bukanlah dari Takigakure. Kalian harus berhati-hati, mereka mungkin sengaja berada di tempat itu untuk memancing kita berselisih dengan Takigakure. Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku akan mengirimkan pesan ke Takigakure bahwa kita ke sana karena harus menyelamatkan penduduk Konoha. Tapi kita tidak tahu rencana mereka, apapun yang terjadi kita harus berhati-hati agar tidak ada pertikaian antar negara."

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak meminta bantuan kepada Takigakure juga untuk menangkap mereka?" tanya Kakashi, tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

"Ayame ada di sana, Ayame dalam bahaya jika kita menangkap mereka dengan paksa, lagipula kita sebagai penduduk Konoha tidak boleh terlalu banyak meminta bantuan pada negara lain. Mereka bisa menganggap kita lemah." jelas Tsunade-sama. "Karena itu Hatake Kakashi! Mitarashi Anko! Kalian ditugaskan untuk segera menyelamatkan Ayame. Dan terakhir kutunjuk Kakashi sebagai ketua kelompok dua orang kalian. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah, kami mengerti." ucapku dan juga Kakashi bersamaan sambil membungkuk.

"Kami permisi," Aku melangkah keluar bersama Kakashi.

* * *

"Cepat Kakashi-kun!" ujarku pada waktu aku sedang berdiri menunggunya yang baru tiba di gerbang Konoha. Kami sudah siap dengan ransel dan peralatan ninja kami.

"Iya... Iya," ucapnya. Aku menghela nafas.

"Ayo kita berangkat Anko," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu saja," Aku mengangkat tanganku tanda bersemangat menjalankan misi.

Syat!

* * *

Wush~

Kami melompati satu persatu dahan pohon besar. Karena berdua saja, aku melompat hampir sejajar dengannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Anko?" Kakashi menatap mataku sambil terus melompat.

"Seperti biasa, selalu baik. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Kakashi?" Aku menoleh padanya.

"Aku juga merasa baik. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apanya?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran dengannya.

Kakashi menyunggingkan senyumnya "Aku merindukan kemarahanmu..."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak ada." jawabku berbohong.

"Masih saja gengsi kau ini..." gumamnya.

"Apanya? Bukankah kau yang terlalu percaya diri?"

"Tidak." Kakashi menggeleng.

Beberapa saat hening. Kulihat dari matanya ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit bingung.

"Aku sedang berpikir, kau cemburu jika ada orang yang menyukaiku?" ucap Kakashi perlahan.

Deg~ Dadaku terasa sangat perih mendengar ucapannya itu. A-apa maksudnya ia berkata seperti itu. Sial. Aku tentu akan merasa cemburu, walau apapun yang terjadi aku sangat mencintai Kakashi. Aku hanya menunduk mendengar ucapannya. Bukan kata-kata itu yang ingin kudengar. Aku sungguh mencintai Kakashi.

Kakashi memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawabku sengaja mendahului langkahnya.

"Ayame-san..." ucap Kakashi.

Aku tersentak mendengar Kakashi menyebut Ayame. Aku langsung mengerti maksudnya. Aku jadi teringat ketika aku mampir ke warung ramen dulu kalau Teuchi membicarakan tentang Kakashi dan juga pengalamannya bersama Ayame secara langsung melihat wajah asli Kakashi dan Ayame menyukainya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat wajah asli Kakashi. Lututku terasa lemas. Namun tetap kupaksa melompat. Aku...

"Kita harus segera Kakashi-kun," ucapku ketika aku sudah menguatkan diriku untuk berbicara padanya.

"Anko..." gumam Kakashi pelan, aku hampir tidak mendengarnya.

Syat~ Tap~

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
